Ne viens pas me rejoindre, pas encore
by Les Aviatrices
Summary: [By Milikiki]ONESHOT.La guerre viens tout juste de se terminer et Draco est décédé. Harry ne lutte alors plus contre le mort, et se laisse aller pour retrouver l'amour de sa vie et lui avouer ses sentiments.


_Salut tout le monde! je vous présente un petit One-Shot tout droit sortit de mon cerveau de ptite Aviatrice dégénérée (et c'est peu dire!). J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et j'espère que vous l'aimerez vous aussi. Si vous vous posez des questions sur la suite du "**Nouveau Boticelli**" je vous promets qu'elle arrive bientôt! Ne me tuez pas, s'il vous plait, ça peut arriver d'avoir le flemme, de temps en temps. (Dans mon cas présent, c'est tout le temps, mais ne nous formalisons pas sur les détails). Bon eh bien chers fanreaders(si il y en a --") je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une_

**_!Bonne Lecture!_**

* * *

Hermione ne voyait plus rien. Du sang lui emplissait la vue. Elle pleurait, et c'était du sang qui coulait de ses yeux. Lentement, elle se traîna sur le corps inerte de son fiancé. Il était là, il la regardait, mais il ne la voyait pas, il ne la voyait plus. Ses yeux bleus avaient perdus de ses couleurs. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, d'avoir préférer mourir plutôt que de la perdre. Car, maintenant, alors que la guerre était belle et bien terminée, le monde lui paraissait être une horreur, un cauchemar, un désastre. Ils avaient gagné, mais à quel prix. Lorsque Hermione regardait autour d'elle, elle ne voyait que des corps sans vie, certains étaient restés entiers, d'autres n'avaient pas eu cette chance. Elle eut un haut le cœur, lorsqu'elle reconnut le bracelet de Ginny, à une main qui gisait seule. Hermione essaya de se relever et lorsqu'elle fut debout, elle eut l'impression que tous ces morts, toutes ces vies enlevées lui pesaient sur les épaules. Elle était debout parmi une centaine de mort, et l'odeur nauséabonde que les corps sans vie dégageaient lui donnait une forte envie de vomir.

-Hermione…

Elle sursauta. Quelqu'un venait de prononcer son prénom. Quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait était encore en vie.

-Par ici…je suis…je suis…là…

Elle n'osait prononcer un seul mot. Lentement, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer le moindre singe de vie parmi tous ces corps et pourtant, elle vit un bras se lever, puis retomber mollement dans un bruit sourd. Elle se dirigea alors vers le corps qui avait accompli cet acte et sentit son cœur se remplir de tristesse et de joie à la vue de Harry Potter. Il était là, étendu et presque sans vie. Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione s'agenouilla près de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il lui murmura :

- On a gagné, pas vrai ?

-Oui, répondit Hermione en chuchotant.

-Et tu es toujours en vie, saine et sauve.

-Oui, répéta Hermione. Mais j'ai envie de mourir.

-Moi aussi, lui dit Harry. Est-ce que Draco est…est mort ?

Hermione le regarda longuement, puis avec précaution, tourna son corps dans la direction dans laquelle se trouvait l'endroit où le corps de Draco gisait, sans vie. Le visage de Harry resta neutre pendant un moment, puis il esquissa un petit sourire.

-Il est beau hein ? Il était tellement fort. Quand je pense que je l'ai laissé partir sans lui avouer ce que je ressentais pour lui. Je me sens bête.

Hermione lui déposa un baiser réconfortant sur le front, le tenant toujours fermement dans ses bras. Harry laissa les larmes couler librement sur ses joues, puis ferma les yeux en pensant au moment où Draco lui avait dit qu'il tenait à lui, juste avant de commencer à se battre. A cet instant, il s'était sentit fier, comblé et rempli de joie. Les mots de Draco lui avaient donné l'énergie nécessaire pour qu'il puisse se battre et remporter la guerre. Mais il ne les entendrait plus jamais, Draco était mort.

Harry se sentait léger. Il allait sombrer dans l'inconscience dans quelque temps, il connaissait cette sensation, mais elle était différente de d'habitude. Il se demanda alors si ce n'était pas le repos éternel qui était en train de le faucher.

-Je me sens partir, dit-il. Hermione, si je m'en vais, tu essaieras de me retenir ?

Son amie secoua la tête. Des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues pour finir leur course sur le visage de Harry.

-Vas-y, dit-elle. Vas, vas le rejoindre. Dis-lui ce que tu ressens.

Harry lui sourit, reconnaissant.

-Merci…tu sais, je ne pensais pas que je mourrais tout de suite. Je pensais que puisque j'avais gagné, je pourrais rester…encore…un…peu…

Il ne prononça plus un mot. Il restait immobile dans les bras d'Hermione et celle-ci comprit alors qu'elle était à présent belle et bien seule au monde.

Harry se réveilla doucement. Il ouvrit les yeux et un soleil aveuglant flottait dans le ciel bleu. Il regarda autour de lui et constata avec étonnement qu'il était allongé dans le parc de Poudlard. Alors c'était à ça que ressemblait le paradis ? Ou alors était-ce peut-être l'enfer. Pendant un moment, Harry crut qu'il était revenu à Poudlard sous la forme d'un fantôme, puis fut soulagé lorsqu'en examinant ses mains, vit qu'elles avaient conservé sa couleur de peau habituelle.

-Ca doit bien faire une heure que tu dors comme ça. Je me demande bien ce que tu fais là.

Harry sursauta. Il se retourna et vit Ron, appuyé sur un arbre. Il le regarda et dit :

-Tu n'étais pas…mort ?

Ron eut un petit rire et lui sourit.

-Je le suis.

Harry ouvrit les yeux de stupeur, se releva et se toucha la poitrine.

-Alors, je suis…mort ?

-Non, je ne pense pas. C'est pourquoi je me demande ce que tu fais là, tu comprends ?

-Ben tu n'es pas le seul…si je ne suis pas au paradis ou en enfer, où suis-je ?

-Tu ne reconnais donc pas le fabuleux parc de ton collège ? lui demanda Ron avec un petit sourire.

De tout évidence, il se foutait de sa gueule. Harry s'énerva un peu.

-Je ne plaisante pas Ron !

-Je sais, murmura le rouquin.

Le regard vague, il glissa contre le tronc de l'arbre, puis une fois par terre, ferma les yeux. Harry le regarda incrédule. Il n'allait quand même pas s'endormir sans lui avoir donné d'explications !

-Ron, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Celui-ci resta un moment les yeux fermés, esquissant un sourire, puis les rouvrit en ayant l'air d'être l'homme le plus heureux de la terre.

-Je pensais à Hermione, lui dit-il, la voix rauque. J'ai essayé de la revoir et j'ai réussi. Elle était tellement belle.

En le voyant si heureux et si amoureux, Harry se rappela pourquoi il s'était laissé partir au lieu de se battre. Il rougit un peu avant de se racler la gorge et de demander :

-Dis, Ron, tu…tu ne saurais pas par hasard où est…Draco ?

Ron le regarda, amusé par sa gêne, puis lui fit un signe de tête en lui indiquant de regarder derrière lui. Il s'exécuta et vit Draco, couché dans l'herbe. Il avait les yeux fermés et les bras croisés à l'arrière de son crâne. Harry trouvait étrange le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas vu avant. Il tourna vers Ron, dans l'intention de lui demander des explications, mais celui-ci avait disparu.

-Ce n'est pas moi que tu es venu voir ?

Harry se tourna vers Draco et répondit :

-Si, mais…tu…où sommes-nous au juste ?

-Tu ne reconnais donc pas le parc de ton collège ? demanda Draco avec amusement.

-Arrête, je suis sérieux !

-Pour être honnête, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais quelle importance, viens plutôt t'allonger près de moi. Juste une dernière fois.

Harry resta un moment debout à le regarder, puis obéit. Une fois qu'il fut près de lui, Draco lui prit la main et la dirigea vers sa poitrine. Harry, un peu prit au dépourvu, lui demanda:

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Est-ce que tu sens mon cœur battre, Harry ?

Celui-ci constata avec étonnement qu'il ne sentait aucun battement sous sa main.

-Non, répondit-il simplement.

Draco dirigea alors sa main vers sa propre poitrine, où Harry put sentir avec soulagement les battements de son cœur.

-Tu sens ton cœur battre ?

-Oui.

-Eh bien c'est là la raison pour laquelle tu ne peux pas rester ici.

Harry se releva brusquement.

-Mais si je suis c'est parce que je…je voulais te dire quelque chose…

Draco ouvrit les yeux te le regarda en souriant. Harry ses sentit fondre lorsqu'il croisa le regard gris et si beau du blond.

-Je sais, dit celui-ci. Alors dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire.

Harry le fixa d'un regard pénétrant, déglutit puis se lança.

-Eh bien, je sais que ça va te paraître étrange, mais ça fait un moment qu'à chaque fois que je te vois,je me sens tout bêtement heureux, et puis après, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, je rêve de toi. Lorsque tu es près de moi, je ne sens plus rien à part ton odeur, lorsque tu me touches, même si c'est par inadvertance, j'ai l'impression que plus rien n'existe à part ton corps et le mien. Je…j'ai constamment envie de te voir, ça devient insupportable pour moi. Au début, j'ai essayé de refouler mes sentiments, mais ils étaient trop forts et j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence. Draco, je…

Mais il ne put continuer sa phrase car il fut coupé Draco qui s'était levé pour l'embrasser. Les lèvres du blond étaient les choses les plus douces et sucrées auxquelles il avait jamais eut l'occasion de goûter. Il ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser de Draco, qui en sourit de contentement. Harry n'osait pas trop bouger, de peur que Draco se rende compte de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et qu'il en soit dégoûté. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air car le blond posa ses mains sur sa taille et le rapprocha de lui. Harry reprit alors confiance en lui et passa ses bras autour de cou de Draco qui retraçait le contour de ses lèvres avec sa langue, ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour laisser la langue de Draco s'y insinuer et caresser la sienne. Ils furent parcourus d'un grand frisson à ce nouveau contact et en gémir tous les deux. A bout de souffle, Draco mit fin au baiser. Il avait les lèvres gonflées et regardait Harry en souriant. Celui-ci se sentait frustré et ne désirait qu'une seule chose : l'embrasser à nouveau. Il continua néanmoins sa phrase laissée en suspens :

-Je suis amoureux de toi.

Le sourire de Draco s'intensifia et il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de répondre :

-Je crois bien que moi aussi.

Harry lui adressa un sourire radieux. Draco était amoureux de lui. Il ses sentait heureux et plein de joie, si bien qu'il en oubliait l'horreur qu'il avait vécu les heures précédentes. Il se blottit contre Draco et ferma les yeux. Il sentait si bon, et c'était tellement confortable d'être contre lui, comme ça.

-Je voudrais rester comme ça pour toujours, confia-t-il.

-Je sais, moi aussi…mais on ne peut pas.

Harry se détacha brusquement de lui et fronça les sourcils.

-Ah oui, et pourquoi ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et répondit calmement :

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ton cœur bat, pas le mien, tu es encore en vie, moi je ne le suis plus. C'est normal pour moi d'être ici, mais pas pour toi.

Harry croisa les bras, l'air mécontent.

-Alors, explique moi ce que je fais ici !

-Je n'en sais rien, moi ! Peut-être que c'est parce que tu avais quelque chose à me dire, alors tu as atterri ici, mais maintenant tu dois repartir !

Le visage de Harry passa de boudeur à triste.

-Tu ne veux pas de moi, c'est ça ? Tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi !

Là, Draco fut prit au dépourvu.

-Quoi ? Non, je…écoute Harry, je viens de t'embrasser !

-Eh bien peut-être que tu l'as fait pour pouvoir te débarrasser de moi au plus vite.

Draco releva les yeux au ciel et poussa un long soupir.

-Je vais le tuer, marmonna-t-il.

Puis, il s'approcha de Harry et me prit par les épaules.

-Ecoute moi, je t'aime, tu m'entends ? Et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu restes ici. Je ne veux pas que tu gâches le reste de ta vie pour moi. Il faut que tu retournes avec les vivants, ta place n'est pas ici.

-Mais il n'y a pas meilleure place pour moi qu'ici ! Là-bas il n'y a plus personne ! Que des morts et des corps décapités qui puent ! Je serais seul au monde si j'y retourne…

Draco prit son visage entre ses mains et lui chuchota.

-Il y a encore Hermione.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié que sa meilleure amie était restée là-bas, mais quelle importance, elle lui avait donné son accord.

-Je sais, mais elle m'a dit que je pouvais m'en aller, qu'elle ne me retiendrait pas.

-Peut-être, mais elle, elle est seule…et enceinte.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu as très bien entendu…

Harry décroisa les bras et repoussa Draco.

-Mais, comment le sais-tu ?

-C'est moi qui lui ai dit.

Harry se retourna brusquement pour voir Ron, appuyé contre un arbre. Celui-ci fixa Harry d'un regard pénétrant.

-S'il te plaît, dit-il, retournes-y. Au moins pour tenir ta promesse.

Harry se souvint alors de cette fameuse promesse. Alors que la guerre était plus atroce que jamais, Hermione était devenue une personne très fragile. Harry et Ron s'en étaient rendus compte et s'étaient fait la promesse de toujours la protéger s'il arrivait malheur à l'un d'entre eux.

Mais les choses avaient changées. Harry était tombé amoureux et l'idée de se séparer de Draco alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se retrouver et de s'avouer leurs sentiments respectifs le rendait malade.

-Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-il.

Ron lui lança un regard désolé, puis sans préavis, disparut. Harry se retourna pour se retrouver face à Draco, qui lui adressait un petit sourire.

-Ca me touche beaucoup, ce que tu es capable de faire pour moi. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'es pas mort, tu ne peux donc pas rester ici.

-Et si, et si je me donnais la mort, tout simplement ?

Le visage de Draco prit une expression colérique.

-NON ! s'écria-t-il. Je refuse que tu fasses une telle chose pour moi ! Je ne le mérite pas.

-Draco, je t'aime te je serais capable de faire n'importe quoi pour toi !

-Mais quel égoïste tu fais ! As-tu seulement pensé à tous ces gens qui sont morts pour pouvoir te permettre de rester en vie, après ta victoire ? Ils croyaient tous en toi ! Depuis Weasley, jusqu'à Dumbledore, en passant par Black. D'après toi, ils se sont sacrifiés pour que tu gâches le reste de ta vie pour un Malfoy ? Je ne crois pas, non.

Harry le regardait à présent les yeux remplis de larmes, se refusant à les laisser couler.

Question de fierté masculine.

Mais Draco le remarque et s'adoucit un peu. Puis il le prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

-Tu es encore jeune, Harry. Il te reste encore tellement de choses à vivre ! Je ne veux pas que tu gâches tout, juste pour moi.

-Même si je décide de rester en vie, une fois de retour là-bas, je mourrais de chagrin. Je…je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Draco.

Celui-ci lui prit le menton pour lui relever le visage et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il rompit le baiser quelques instant après, à bout de souffle. Harry garda néanmoins les yeux fermés.

-Et c'est pourtant ce qu'il te faudra faire. Vivre sans moi.

-Mais je te l'ai dit, c'est impossible.

-Tu y arriveras, j'en suis certain. Après tout, tu es l'Elu. Tu n'as besoin de personne pour survivre.

-Si, objecta-t-il, j'ai besoin de toi…

A présent, les larmes coulaient vraiment sur son visage. Draco emprisonna une goutte entre ses lèvres, se délectant de son goût salé.

-On se retrouvera, je te le promets. Je t'aime, Harry. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Puis Harry sentit le corps de Draco se détacher du sien. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et vit que c'était lui qui était en train de partir, son corps entraîné par une force attractive beaucoup plus forte que lui. Affolé, et ne voulant pas quitter Draco, il tendit une main vers celui-ci. Le blond se contenta de lui sourire, fit demi-tour et commença à s'en aller.

Harry tenta alors dans un élan de désespoir de crier son nom, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. C'est alors que toujours entraîné de plus en plus loin de lui, il entendit sa voix :

-A bientôt, Harry. Je t'attendrais.

Puis ce fut la voix de Ron :

-A la revoyure, vieux. Merci encore, et dit à Hermione que je l'aime de tout de mon cœur.

_Je lui dirais_, pensa Harry, sentant son cœur gonfler à l'idée de les quitter.

-Je t'aime.

C'était un chuchotement, mais Harry reconnut tout de suite la voix de Draco. Puis une lumière, blanche, aveuglante et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Hermione tenait toujours fermement le corps de Harry dans ses bras. Où qu'il soit, elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il soit heureux, comme elle l'avait pu être avec Ron auparavant.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit le corps bouger. Elle regarda et sursauta quand elle vit les yeux de Harry ouverts, la fixant silencieusement. Elle le lâcha et porta les mains de part et d'autre de son visage. Harry se redressa, toujours en la regardant et dit :

-Je l'ai vu. Il m'aime aussi.

Hermione le regarda, stupéfaite. De qui parlait-il ? De Draco ?

-Ron te dit qu'il t'aime de tout son cœur.

Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que Harry lui disait, mais était grandement soulagée qu'il en soit pas mort. Alors elle se jeta dans ses bras et commença à pleurer bruyamment. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et lui embrassa le front.

-C'est fini, Hermione. Tout est bel et bien terminé.

Elle sanglot encore, avant de dire :

-Alors, on va recommencer à vivre ensemble, tous les deux.

Harry repensa à Draco. Finalement, il attendrait avant de le rejoindre. Ça ne ferait que rendre encore meilleur le moment des retrouvailles. Il sourit à Hermione, et prit sa petite main dans la sienne avant de la poser sur le ventre de la jeune femme et de lui sourire :

-Ensemble, tous les trois.

Hermione comprit de quoi il voulait parler et lui sourit chaleureusement. Puis elle se reblotit contre lui et chuchota :

-Le jour où on les retrouvera, sera le plus beau de toute ma vie.

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit et il plongea le nez dans son épaisse chevelure.

-Le mien aussi.

Ils se trouvaient toujours sur le champ de bataille. Il était toujours jonché de corps inertes, mais le monde semblait devenir petit à petit un monde meilleur à Harry et Hermione. Alors que celle-ci s'endormait peu à peu dans les bras de Harry, le jeune homme ferma les yeux et sourit encore en repensant à l'amour de sa vie, qu'il retrouverait lorsque celle-ci se terminerait.

_Je t'aime._

Harry sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Etait-ce Hermione qui avait prononcé ses mots ? Il la regarda et la vit profondément endormie. Alors il sourit, comprenant de qui venaient ses mots et chuchota avant de s'endormir à son tour.

-Je t'aime aussi, Draco.

* * *

_...L'Aviatrice dont l'imagination, éloigne les âmes innocentes de vos perversions..._


End file.
